Syer Rzzar
Username: Syer Rzzar Name: Syer Rzzar Age: 20 Gender: Male Race: Half Human, Half Elf Religion: Zarosian Relations- Great-Grandmother: Neina Liana (Alive) Great-Grandfather: Syel Liana (Alive) Grandmother: Cameron Liana (Alive) Grandfather: Luis Rzzar (Deceased) Mother: Ianna Celeste (Missing) Father: Dravon Rzzar (Deceased) Father-In-Law: Elrond Clarisias (Alive) Brother: Degna Rzzar (Alive) Wife: Katrina Avery (Alive) Appearance: Clothing- -Torso: A dragonhide top from a red dragon; dyed blue with a gold trimming on the edges -Legs: A pair of dragonhide trousers; dyed blue with a gold trimming on the edges -Feet: A pair of leather running shoes; dyed blue Weapons- -A small, red-dyed rune dagger -Another small, red-dyed rune dagger -A purple Elemental dagger -An Icyene sword, granted by Eshebi Kash; named Dezema Jewelry- -His father's amulet, imbued with plenty of energy for battle -The Aren ring, worn on his left hand, middle finger -His engagement ring, worn on his right hand, ring finger Facial Features- Syer’s ears are slightly pointed due to his elvish side. Despite his multi-races, he looks fairly like a human. His eyes, unique to the fact that his father’s eyes were purple, are also purple. His face is relatively flawless and soft. His lips are average (slightly thin), as is his nose (not too pointed, not too flat). His hair is long and white. Body Features- Syer is fairly fit. He has an abdominal structure of six “packs” and has a V-line along his waist. Aside from the hair on his head, he is almost completely hairless. He is double-jointed on his thumbs and his shoulders. He is just a little bit tanned from his stay at The Academy of Heroes in Al Kharid, but normally he is lighter than most. Personality: Syer is calm and laid back on a good day. He is very intelligent and trilingual, and is learning his fourth and fifth. He may be occasionally caught doing a generous act, but usually he is one to avoid a big conflict. The death of his father triggered rage in him, and thus, he was angered easy and quick to attack on certain subjects. After some time, the anger stopped, and he returned to his normal self. He is very loyal to what he works in, which now is The Academy of Heroes. He acts on what he thinks is right. He is very persistent in goals he wishes to accomplish. Other: Strengths: Syer has a focused attitude. He is also loyal to his friends and Grandmaster, along with his home. He is protective of his home. He is complete mastery of Water Magicks, semi-mastery of Earth Magicks and Enchantment Magicks, and basic knowledge of the last two elements. He is also skilled in acrobatics and parkour, as well as combat with a knife or dagger. He was also recently trained by Bonthar and Eshebi on swordwielding, and has been starting to use the Silvthrill-Elemental sword more often, but not as often as his Magicks. Weaknesses: Syer can get ticked off fairly easily. His skill with a bow and arrows are petty. He can sometimes be lazy, and often says the wrong words in an arguement, making things worse, accidently. He does not know his own strength, and often, he harms other people more than he intends to. He can be known to give someone a silent treatment when he's mad. When he's bored, he may mess around with people using nature's elemental magicks. Languages Known: Elvish, Eastern and Common Languages Studying: Ancients and Demonic History- Childhood (Ages 0-12): Syer was born in a small, stone house north of West Ardougne. The house was just one story high, but it was enough space for a family. Syer’s birth nearly killed his mother, but Dravon had easily been able to circulate the blood in her body and convince her with mental magic that she would be fine. His birth made Ianna happy, as she had always wished for a son. However, another son had also been delivered, though they were fraternal. Dravon shortly disappeared just hours after the unnamed child’s birth, along with the child. Alone as a single mother, Ianna taught Syer in the ways of her elven nature. She taught him the language, as well as common. She taught him how to enchant basic items, how to penetrate the mind of others whom were weak-minded, and soon enough, how to physically defend himself should he be without weapons. This continued until shortly after his tenth birthday, in which his mother began seeing another man by the name of Joshua. Joshua was a farmer of low status, but his looks were admirable, for he was well fit and attracted the attention of both females and males. The lessons on magic stopped, as Joshua hated the use of magic, and so, Syer was forced to learn more on farming, fishing, fire-making, woodcutting, fletching, swimming and even tailoring. Syer hated him instantly. One day, while Ianna had gone to the market for food and supplies, Syer cleverly used the magic his mother had taught him to trick poor Joshua into jumping in the river. Once inside, Syer used a self-carved sword, made from his woodcutting and fletching skills, and pierced the poor farmer in the heart. Joshua sank in the river, and soon enough, his body drifted away. His body was never seen again. Ianna returned shortly after. When she asked where Joshua was, Syer lied and stated that Joshua had just got up and walked out. A few days passed with Ianna growing worried, but before she fell into despair, Syer suggested that perhaps he left on his own free will, and perhaps he never loved her. This marked the beginning of Syer's extraordinary abilities. Young-adulthood (Ages 13-17): Upon reaching his beginning state of "maturing" (shortly after aging thirteen), Syer’s skill in magic, hand-to-hand combat and even his body structure got stronger. He grew fairly quickly, and soon enough, he had reached more than half-past five feet. His mother, angered by the “treachery” of her husband, taught Syer more violent magic and fighting styles. She taught him how to control the properties of fire and even to conjure it, how to move earth with the mind, how to shift the form and shape of water with thoughts, and even how to inhale and exhale vast amount of strong winds. The one which he was best at was clearly the water magic, it's power being hereditary from his father's side. The other magics were pretty basic. Along with this, she taught him how to shoot a bow and crossbow, how to fight with a dagger and shield, and even how to fight with a spear. She had begun to teach him to wield a sword, but he showed no progress in that. Her violent teachings would soon backfire on her, however. Adulthood (18+): Upon reaching age Eighteen, Ianna granted Syer an outfit of dragon-leather that she had acquired when she was far younger. She has enchanted it to resist vast amounts of fire and absorb large amounts of heat. Seeing as though now he was strong enough to leave on his own, he planned his departure. He packed spare clothing and various tools in secrecy. However, his plans were soon interrupted after his nineteenth birthday, when an unexpected visitor has popped into his house. Dravon, Syer's father, slept within the walls of Ianna’s house for about a week’s time, and whilst there, had presented Syer with a ring. The ring was enchanted to glow a bright purple when Dravon was near and a light purple when Dravon was far. Upon the death of Dravon, the ring would stop glowing altogether and ultimately turn into an ugly greyish color. Two weeks after Dravon’s departure, whilst Ianna had been taking a small walk, the ring had stopped glowing. Taking this as a sign of Dravon’s death, Syer took his packed belongings, as well as various weapons that Ianna had failed to keep hidden. The weapons were a red rune dagger, a round obsidian shield, a long metal staff with a rune top, and a red, white and blue crossbow. He also quickly packed in several bolts which he assumed corresponded with the crossbow and set off. He only had to search for hours before ending up in Daemonheim, where a guard had reported that Dravon had grown a sudden liking to Ardougne. Syer then left to Ardougne, where he sensed a great battle had recently taken place. Searching more for his father, he finally found the corpse in Varrock. The body looked horribly misshapen, but he was able to grab his father’s sword, amulet, journal and ring before burying him in Mudskipper Point. The journal’s recent entries lead him to a citadel in the sky. The clan of “The Forsaken Rose” that had been run by Dravon was in complete despair once Syer explained the events. Rafaela Fade, lover of Dravon, prepared for a resurrection. Syer retrieved the body from the grave and presented it to her. There, he watched her perform several horrifying procedures before he had to excuse himself else he would vomit. Aside from the most obvious question of whether Dravon would be brought back or not, another question was lodged into Syer’s mind. Who would be the next heir? Shortly after the meeting with the Rose, Syer decided he didn't want to dwell within his father's decisions. He decided that he was nothing like his father, and thus he didn't want anything else to do with him. Having started reading Dravon's journal, already, Syer hated him. Time passed, and soon, Syer found himself joining The Order of Wizards. He shot up in ranks quickly, inheriting his water magic skills, and quickly went from apprentice to teacher in just two weeks. Deciding that he loved the job, he also applied as a teacher to The Academy of Heroes in Al Kharid. They accepted him and thus he began teaching. But soon, a new problem arose. The Book of Ikra's. Syer, now in possession of it, would have to make a decision soon about it, and already people were after it. After meeting Cesare, one of the Ikra's, Syer decided once and for all to give him the book and rid himself of it's possession. Cesare, and a girl whom he hadn't met, followed him to his house. The girl was not with Cesare though, and they argued for a long time about stuff Syer didn't understand. What he did understand, though, was that she wanted the book for herself. They argued, and even some spell weaving occured, but soon, she fled, leaving Cesare with the book. Cesare offered Syer the abilities and title of an Ikra, which Syer accepted, though the book was not "behaving", so this would be postponed. Soon after, though, Syer decided to contact Cesare. To his distaste, he couldn't locate his mind. Cesare was dead. Syer, avoiding the straight-forward thought that the lady from before, Kurai, had murdered him, payed his attention to the Academy, still. He continued teaching at the Academy, his mind preset on teaching and living life. Time passed, and Syer made a few good friends, a few not-so-good friends.He even found out that he had a twin, whom he had yet to meet. He would keep this in mind, deciding he would pay a visit to Asteli's Knights of Saradomin to visit the twin. Syer then applied for the Magicks Master at the Academy of Heroes, since the previous position filler, Aranitus Aren, left the spot vacant. Eshebi set a number of tasks, but finally, he presented him with one last. Syer was to fill a charter of seven names, three of them having to be other Magick teachers, giving consent that Syer was deemed worthy to fill the spot. He filled three of the signatures easily, the fourth giving a small challenge as Syer was forced to prove himself in a spar. The friendly spar left Syer with a fourth signature. Soon after this though, Syer's ale drinking lead to a slight problem. Infactuated by the alchohol, Syer made love to Katrina, one of the students at the Academy. It wasn't until the next morning that Syer had realized what he had done. He then revealed to Katrina something that should have been mentioned before. Syer's family was known for conceiving on the first attempt. It wouldn't be a surprise, then, that Katrina was pregnant. With this in mind, Syer proposed to Katrina, whom he had honestly loved for quite the time. She said yes, and, with a new family arrising, Syer prepared for his soon to be parenthood. A new problem arrises for Syer. His fiancee reveals that shortly after Syer proposed to her, her previous boyfriend, William, proposed, offering to raise the child as his own. Upset about the fact that Katrina did not say no, but rather said she would think on it, Syer decides to alter his thoughts away, joining the Capture the Flag game that had just started. His rage proved well, and even when gabbed on the face with the strength of an Icyene, Syer managed to claim a flag, as well as his demon friend, Danny, and they both lead his team to victory. However, the battle proved bad. Aithne grew a hate for Syer immediately, since Syer had used air magicks in the desert to dehydrate the poor girl, nearly killing her. At the end of the friendly game, Syer's rage seemed to cease, him celebreating with Katrina their victory. However, a new foe was made, and along with this, decision was to be decided by Katrina. Even through this, Syer knew one thing; William would not touch the baby. Katrina, in a heart-stopping moment, chose Syer to be her husband. The question of whether to keep the baby, however, remains a mystery. Meanwhile, as Syer now has the seven signatures needed to become Magicks Master, Eshebi, being quite an arse about it, presents him with one FINAL task; Getting Aithne's signature. Getting it troubled Syer emotionally, but it soon was resolved. Aithne's signature made him Magicks Master, though on a one-week probation. Along with this, Katrina reveals, in a heart stopping moment, whom she picked; Syer. Syer, thrilled, requests Eshebi to be their priest, and so it would be. Their wedding was to be on the same day as the Academy's ball, which the date had not been set yet. A cyclops attack ruined the moment, though. Three cyclopis to be exact, one injuring Katrina an dputting her in a temporary coma. Syer, along with Evgeni and Aryl, hunt down the Cyclops and fatally kill him, rescueing the kidnapped Andrew, whom is Syer's student. Syer collapsed the cave to bury the Cyclops once and for all. Returning to the Academy, Syer finds Katrina awake. They exchange their emotions through words. A messenger arrives at the Academy. The she-mage, whos name was not known, delivers a letter to Syer. However, Syer sensed great magical presence in the letter. He made the apprentice, whom said she trained under Aranitus, read it. She dispelled it, scowling as she read it aloud. It was basically a letter to keep Syer away from the conflict between the Aren's, as well as an insult to his new Magicks Master position. He dismissed the lady, then shortly walked downstairs to the courtyard, only to find that the lady had entered the room Kat was in. He kicked open the door of the room, sending out a teleportation block to his wife so that, in her wounded condition, she would not be sent away from Syer. After a brief arguement, the she-mage was teleported off by an angry, distant Aranitus, but not before being set aflame. As she left, Syer walked out, ignoring the words his fiance had just said, not hearing them much, either. It was not long after that Syer was exploring Morytania before coming in contact with a man named Logan, who was unconscious and fatally wounded. Syer brought the man to the Academy and treated his wounds, finding out a sick story of how the man fought an evil elven mage, which sent shivers down Syer's spine. After the conversation, Syer helped the man buy an axe, and along with this, enchanted the axe so that it had five charges of igniting on fire. Soon after, though, Syer was commorbed to help in a battle at Taverly. After the battle, Syer was offered a position as a mage for Burthrope, but he refused. It wasn't too long after that he was looking for his twin at the outpost in Edgeville, when he found out of Asteli's death. As well as this, it wasn't until Katrina decided not to keep the baby that Syer left the Academy informally, looking for Asteli, as he didn't believe the Icyene to be dead with Eshebi not having a mood swing of any sort. It was then when he met his twin. Refer to "A Family Reunion (Syer and Degna Meet)" for this part. Whilst camping on the Ice Mountain, Katrina and two others had made their way to the top of the mountain, having been wondering around. A conversation insued between the five people, and resulted in the three wanderers leaving. After this, Syer and Degna made their way back to the Academy. Upon getting there, he began his resignation letter to the Academy, ready to leave after the Wedding and Graduations. He slipped in a steel key in the envelope and sealed it tight. He looked to Degna. Degna only nodded. Syer slipped the envelope under his pillow and sat on the bed, waiting. It was upon falling asleep that it happened. His amulet shined brightly three times, as if like a beacon. Syer was awoken by the flashes, but when he opened his eyes, they had stopped. He frowned, falling back asleep. He awoke the next morning ready for his wedding. He went over to Varrock to find a suit. A Family Reunion (Syer and Degna Meet): It was a cold night, Syer walking out of the entrance to Varrock, heading to cross the bridge of the Barbarians Camp. The night was quite and peaceful. It was then that Syer heard it, the crackling of fire. Syer turned to the sound, his elven ears perking up. He saw smoke rising from the trees, and a small fire ahead, A tent was set up, as well as a log dragged near the fire. Something was hidden by the shadows of the trees and the night. Syer, thinking it was Salvyn, as the witch had seen him earlier, pulled out Dezema, its blue elemental metal was lined with unique patterns of Silvthrill. Syer held the sword steady. He approached the dark figure, raising his sword to swing at it. Then, he noticed it. It only took one bright sparkle of flame to reveal the person's face. It was not mistakable. The ears, jutting out of the head, pointed more than a normal humans, the white long hair, falling around his face and hanging over to the floor, and even through the hair, the skin could be made out light and flawless. Syer took a step back, startled by how closely the face resembled his. He fell back, tripping over a rock, letting out a soft, scared cry as he landed hard on his butt. The cry broke the silence, the twin bursting upwards, and in the movement, pulling out a machete, lined with red topaz. "Who goes there?!" The voice called out. The voice was deep; much more deeper than Syer's. Syer frowned, realizing he was covered by the shadow of the night. He slowly stood up, his sword still firm in his grip.He slowly took a step forward, away from the shadows to get illuminated by the fire. The twin stared in shock, but only for a moment, as it's surprised face turned into a big smile. "So you're my twin." "You're twin?" Syer was shocked that he was referred to as the copy of someone else. "Who are you?" Syer held his sword ready, thinking the clone was just that, a clone made by Salvyn to kill him. "Where are my manners? My name is Degna Rzzar, adopted sun of Will and Katherine Prieto. Whom may you be?" The man gestured his hand to Syer. "I'm Syer, Syer Rzzar. We share last names," Syer said, his firm grip lessening just slightly. Degna slid his machete onto it's sheathe on his back. Syer eased his hold, dropping his arm to the side, still ready to attack. "Last names isn't just it. It seems we share similar appearances, as well," Degna said, standing and dusting himself off. "Aye, though, I wonder how," Syer responded. He sheathed his sword. When he raised his look back to Degna he saw a small scar on his left eyebrow. "I received it in a battle for my village. A sword had barely made it's way into my face, but it was enough to send me bleeding. But, you weren't there. Tell me, of whom were your parentage?" Syer took a breath, not yet ready to give up his personal life to the still-stranger. "My parents were Ianna and Dravon Rzzar," Syer said. Degna nodded. "So it seems like we were seperated at birth. i had expected to have a sibling in my other family, but not a twin," Degna said. "Hmmph, I didn't expect any of this. It was kind of odd when my friends started calling me Degna. I thought someone stole my identity," Syer said. They laughed. They talked for nearly three hours, going through their histories and lives. They seemed to grow into bondage, as most twins would. They talked and talked, finding their similarities and differences. But it was not until the young adults were asleep that the odd occured. The Amulet of Dravon and Degna's necklace, which he didn't know was the Necklace of Ianna, levitated slightly off of the ground. They floated near each other, the twins having slept near each other. The two amulets, upon touching, emitted a bright flash, large enough to be Guthix's nightlight. The amulets rested on their respective owners chests. The sun rose, and on the first cast of light, Syer and Degna awoke. They traveled to the West, across the Barbarians Bridge, where they walked northward, near the Monastary. Degna shook his head, and when Syer questioned him, he said it was nothing. Together, they stared at the entrance to Ice Mountain. "What makes you think she's here?" Degna asked. "It's just a feeling." Grandma's Home-Cooked Meals (Academy Mission): It was hours before the wedding when she appeared. Cameron Liana, dressed in her black outfit, appeared in a puff of smoke at the gate's of the Academy. She smiled as the people there lead her to Syer and Degna Rzzar. She conveersed with them, before sending Degna toward one of the sets of staircases in the Academy; the hit made him fall unconscious. She smiled at her other grandson, Syer, as she uttered the words "Sleep, my grandson." Syer could not fight it. He was forced unconscious. A battle insued. It was resolved quicker than expected, as Elrond was injured in an attempt to kill the woman, as was Talis. Syer was teleported away, followed by the crazed witch. It wasn't long after that she came back to grab Degna as well. She hurried back to the abandoned tunnel near Yanille, where she charged magicks to open a portal to the Eastern Lands and send her kids back home. It wasn't until she felt being scryed on that she sped up her portal creating speed. Finally, the portal was created. The old witch took Degna, launching him in the portal first. She then grabbed Syer, going to throw him in as well. She turned around to see the group of "saviors" there, attempting to rescue Syer. She smiled, saying "Ta-ta" as she turned back to the portal. Everyone dashed at the portal, but not as fast as Katrina. She ran and tackled the witch into the portal, and the portal closed. With Katrina, Syer, Degna, and Cameron now gone, it is unclear what will happen. At the Eastern Lands, "You took the love of my life. I knew before I even came that I might die, but at least I know I tried saving him; my love. And with that, I wouldn't give up so easily. Not without a fight. Yes, I might seem like a weak little girl, but I am stronger than I seem." "You are really willing to die right here if it meant you knowing that you did all you could to save him?" To be revised. The Deathly Remains (Semi-Private Roleplay): Some time during his travels, Syer met an old man south of Ardougne's castle. After a brief conversation, Syer found out the man to be Tesla, someone from The Aren Family . Feeling obligated to help the Aren, due to his father's wrongs, he accepted the task of Tesla to gather all of the bones of the Ancient Aren, Galethorn, and bring them to him, where they would be taken to the Vault of Souls and where Galethorn would rise once more. Getting several riddles from Tesla directing the location of the bones, Syer set of in his journey. The first bone he looked for was guarded by Rockseed, one of the guardians that protected the bones from being regathered. Rockseed was quite tough, but with the help of a friend, Jahid, it was soon defeated. The bone, however, was relocated to the Ruins of Uzer. The man whom teamed with Syer, having spoken the language of the desert-dwellers, understood all of this and hurried to the runes. Syer followed him, quite some feet behind. At the ruins, Syer attempted the murder of the desert-dweller to claim the bone, but Julian and Aranitus Aren, although Syer not knowing them at the time, had stumbled upon the place and aided the desert-dweller. Syer was forced to flee, bone lost. Soon after that, however, he located another bone, a finger to be precise, over at the desert. his first attempt for it was futile; the man was too fast, and once again Julian, friends with the guardian in it's human form, came to aid it. Fustrated, Syer and his friends were forced to leave. However, a second trip proved great. Befriending the guardian, and earning it's trust, the guardian let Syer strike it down, for the bone was inside of it. Regretting this, Syer killed the kind guardian, claiming the finger bone. He fell into a short trance upon touching it, and after recovering, he said his prayers for the guardian and left. He prepared another trip, determined. Whilst in the Academy, revealing that he had the finger bone to Aranitus, attempting to gain his trust, Syer was teleported to the Earth Alter east of Varrock. An earth mage, Salvyn, whom was clearly nicknamed the "Stone Wizard", demanded the finger from Syer. Syer used telepathy to call for Aranitus, flipping the wizard off. The Aren came down shortly after, and a massive battle took place, where Syer was forced to protect himself, Aranitus having been tied against a wall by vine. Syer down the wizard in it's golem state just as Aranitus got free. The Stone Wizard raged, before Tesla Aren, the maker of this whole quest, came into the Alter. A conversation took place, before more hostility took place, the Stone Wizard appearing behind Syer and putting a knife to his neck. Unafraid, Syer began to think, but with no need. Tesla sent a mighty wind blast at the Salvyn, knocking her back a good twenty feet. Syer sent a water surge at her, blasting her into a wall. Shortly after, Syer fled the scene, knowing that it was he that the wizard wanted. A Quick Run Through of the Side-Quest (Many details are forgotten): -Syer befriended Salvyn -Syer killed his next Guardian at Rellekka, acquiring Yetz -Syer fled from a Guardian battle in Seer's Village due to emotion and guilt -Syer killed his next Guardian at Mor'ton, acquiring Gul -Syer prepares for the final battle against Titan -Syer, along with Salvyn and "Gladiator", kill Titan. Syer acquires Toarm. He, however, loses Yetz to Salvyn -Syer recieves the Ulna bone, falling into his fifth trance, before unloading his burden onto Lym -Galethorn talks to Syer. They pass time, argueing for an hour, revealing that Salyn was misunderstood to Galethorn's journal, and revealing that Syer's whole quest was caused by this small misunderstanding -Salvyn attempts assassination against Salvyn. Syer telepathically contacts Jahid, and an arguement between the three rises. Syer escapes the assassination attempt -Syer gives an apprentice a fake vertibrae bone after receiving a small warning -Syer, on his way to the Ice Mountain, thinking that Leo is there, is interrupted by Salvyn, whom threatens that his life will end soon It was the day of his wedding, Syer, along with his brother Degna, talking to Katrina and Talis about the big day. Salvyn, the stone wizard, thought it would be a nice joke to cause an earthquake. Syer and Degna stood readily, holding their weapons as Katrina fled to the Academy. Syer charged his magicks, but only to send Degna back to the Academy, against his favor. together, Talis and Syer began to fight against Salvyn, whom once again attempted to get the bone. A large battle insued, which involved the involvement of Kurai Ikra, Aranitus Aren, Tesla Aren, Chris Aren, and even the infamous Valkyrie. The battle continued with many fleeing. The battle ended with Syer losing the bone to Salvyn as he was distracted with Aranitus. But once having it, Salvyn was mortally wounded by Syer, which she quickly burrowed herself under ground. It was not until he began escavating her when she called out "Divino", being completely turned into stone. Aranitus took her to his home, where Syer followed. It was there that Aranitus explained eveerything. About how he was going to end everything with his death, and how he was going to use Salvyn to end the war and protect the ones he loved. Then, he walked over to the gem Salvyn was holding, touched it, and said "Divino". Salvyn's stone prison broke away as the gem rolled over to Syer. Syer picked it up, only to get electrocuted. He released it immediately. Aranitus picked it up, saying how it doesn't like others. Syer grunted. A conversation insued. Syer finally pieced everything together. The bones could still be destroyed. Hurrying, he went to Taverly to find Jahid, owner of the skull. He found him in the Pick and Lute, and hurried him off to Rimmington. There, Jahid questioned Aranitus's intentions, but only to show that Aranitus, Salvyn, and Syer were all wanting the same thing; the destruction of the bones. Though even through this, Aranitus and Salvyn argued about whether Galethorn was evil or not. It seemed, to Syer, that Aranitus was a lesser form of Saradomin, Salvyn being Zamorak, and himself being Guthix. He rolled the skull to Salyn, which is when Salvyn used it to enter Aranitus's mind. Syer watched as the interraction happened, unknowing of what was going on, until Aranitus pointed out something about grammer. Galethorn's sentence, "I will be a god" did not end with a period, as the sentence was incomplete; it continued in the next page. Salvyn didn't understand at first, which amused Syer, as she was truly dwelled in rage to not even realize that she had accidently skipped a page in reading. It wasn't until Aranitus said that she never loved him that she threw an angry fit, explaining that she truly did love him. She suddenly leaped forward, tackling the Floppy Wizard to the wall. Syer charged magicks, ready to fight. Harsh words escaped Aranitus's mouth; words that made Syer think that Salvyn was ready to explode. Salvyn then attempted to stab Aranitus with a stone spike. Quickly thinking, Syer sent a blast of air to knock her away from Aranitus. As she hit the ground, she seemed to snap out of a trance of some sort, as she seemed confused to the whole situation. It was then clear to Syer what the bones could do if used improperly. He realized the fact that the skull had sent her in an anger trance. Aranitus walked over to the workbench, claiming the skull. -To be Concluded-